


No Regrets

by Ultimately_Vibing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, M/M, confession of love, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing
Summary: Cole is going to die.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I last posted, and for that I say big big apologies; all fics that are on the go are currently postponed I’m afraid- my return is far from near, i just got the itch to write and post this. I’m very sorry about lack of replying to comments I’m just straight up not in the good vibes at the moment. Sorry!!!

It doesn’t register for a long time.  
He’s too caught up in the moment, too full of adrenaline, that he doesn’t even notice the pain, or the large slice across his chest.  
Sure, he knew he’d been struck with the sword, but he was busy trying to get the bad guy in restraints to realise the extent of the damage.  
But adrenaline only lasts so long.  
His howl of pain is delayed by a minute or two, but it happens, and shit, shit that’s so much blood.  
Kai looks around at his outcry, eyes widening as he sees Cole clutch his chest, getting blood on his hand so as he does so.  
Shit. That’s...  
Cole can’t finish his thought, feeling his breathing thin a little bit. His legs buckle, despite his brain firmly telling them not to. The bad guy is escaping, his little drama was distracting the ninja, he’ll be fine he just has to keep going for a little bit longer.  
Although he tries his best, he can’t get back on his feet. His breaths are shaky, raspy, and his whole body feels like it’s going numb.  
“Cole? Can you hear me?” Kai’s kneeling next to him, and the others are all there, Kai must have summoned them through their communicators, which means...  
“He’s... gettin’ - ugh - away.” Cole mumbles.  
And a hand is placed on his arm.  
Jay’s hand.  
“It’s okay. We’ll catch him another time. Gotta get you to a medic soon as.” The lightning ninja glances at Zane. “Should we wrap his wounds?”  
His vision blurs a little, a slight dizziness making it hard to figure out just what Zane’s reply was.  
He’s feeling a little tired actually.  
Cole wracks his brain as quick as he can. Okay. He’s going to die. That’s... that’s what seems to be happening here. Alright.  
It’s probably normal to be scared of that thought. But Cole isn’t normal. He’s too busy running through a list of everything he could potentially have time to do before it’s too late. Dying with so many regrets doesn’t sound great.  
His bucket list is mainly adventurous shit, or stuff that he is far too incapable of right now - he doubts he’d last long enough to make it through all the movies he wants to see.  
Really, there’s only one big thing he wants to get out the way.  
But would that be fair?  
Cole watches Jay’s movements with hazy eyes. He always looks so pretty, even when he’s stressed. His brow’s all furrowed, his hands are all shaky, his lip bitten as tears off a strip of his clothing to wrap around Cole’s now bare chest - when that happened, he’s not too sure, it’s all happening at once - and he looks genuinely tearful.  
Cole wants to make all of Jay’s worries go away. Logically, he can’t. He is going to die, and he can’t stop that. But maybe he could take Jay’s mind off of it, for a while.  
Is it fair to tell someone you’re in love with them moments before you die?  
Probably not. Jay might feel guilty or something like that.  
But Cole literally can’t die without saying everything. He needs Jay to know how much he cares.  
“Jay?”  
Walker looks at him, going completely still.  
“I need to tell you something.” Cole knows his words are wheezy, and interrupted with chokes and groans, but he can power through it.  
“D-don’t say it like that asshole. You’re making it sound like you’re gonna...” Jay doesn’t finish his thought, gazing at Cole.  
“It’s okay. After this, I think I’ll be ready.”  
Jay’s eyes widened. “No, you idiot, you’re not going anywhere, you’re gonna be okay, you don’t need to be ready, it’s not gonna happen for years, you’re gonna live forever and-”  
“Please, Jay. Let me talk.”  
Jay goes quiet.  
“Do you remember when we first met? You... told me a really corny joke. It was terrible. I loved it. And, uh, it’s my favourite joke now actually. And we got really close and stuff. I feel like I can rely on you for anything. You’re so sweet and funny and caring, and you’re so important to me Jay. So important. Last year, I, um, realised something. I’m in love with you. I have been, for a long time now. Maybe since you told me that joke. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I was scared, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, and I just - fuck, you’re so pretty Jay. So, so gorgeous. And you make me feel like I’m about to explode with all these feelings, and I - I’m sorry. To leave you with all that. But I can’t die regretting that I never told you. So, uh, yeah! I love you. Very much. I’m glad I got the chance to meet you. Thanks for being you.” His throat is raw now. It’s done. He’s ready. He just wants Jay to be the last thing he sees.  
“Cole - Cole, I - fucking... Cole, I-” Jay’s voice wobbles, and he grabs the earth ninja’s hand tightly. “You’re so fucking stupid. Why didn’t you - for fuck’s sake! You can’t go. Not, now... C’mon you gotta stay so we can talk about this, so that we can- Are you really just gonna die without ever taking me out on a date? Don’t do that. Don’t do that to me.”  
Cole smiles gently at Jay, looking into those stunning blue eyes. Same colour as a stormy sky...  
“D-don’t look at me like that! You’re not dying, I won’t let you, I...”  
“Jay. If you feel the same... please, kiss me.”  
“We can kiss later, we’ll kiss over and over again, you just have to wait until you’re okay, because you will be okay, you’re not allowed to die, I don’t care how much blood you lose, you’re Cole, you’re so strong, you’d never let something so simple as a sword strike you down, right?”  
“Jay...”  
Everything’s merging together now. Is this how it feels? Like darkness creeping in slowly, enveloping everything and easing him into an eternal sleep?  
It’s all numbing now. Everything’s echoing, his friends are all talking over one another, but it’s too hard to make out words. He’s dying surrounded by people he loves. This is okay.  
He has no regrets.  
Moments before his consciousness fades, he feels lips press against his own. They’re warm, so warm and also so soft.  
He should’ve told Jay sooner.  
He has one regret.


End file.
